


I'll take all the world's bruises for you

by FamRoyalty



Series: its all a leap of faith [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: I wanted to torture myself, Its starts slow and soft, Pregnancy, then it hits your soul, this is incredibly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: When he opens his eyes, half hodded from sleepiness, the first thing he sees is his wife's sleeping form, her chest slowly rising and declining.And god,how did he get this lucky?





	I'll take all the world's bruises for you

It's a Wednesday morning, and in the city with a bloodstream made from the blocks of concrete that are never empty, always in a hurry, to move, _hurry, we'll be late!_

He takes his time, slow, and careful to breathe everything in. To expand his lungs and exhale, to take in her perfume, and the scent of the fabric softener on his pillows.

When he opens his eyes, half hodded from sleepiness, the first thing he sees is his wife's sleeping form, her chest slowly rising and declining. 

And god, _how did he get this lucky?_

 Through the open window, just barely, the sun streams in.

It hits her hair, a photographer's dream, and he's scratching to take a shot, before it leaves, to immortalize this moment. Hurry! 

Instead, he breathes in the sight, soaking in the way the hair changes color to the many coopers and rich golden, and _god_ Peter should know better, but he wants to sob for he is looking at such beauty.

 Mary wakes up, her eyes lopsided, trying to scan the room with half conscious. But he smiles softly, kissing her hairline, and his nose is flooded by her soft coconut shampoo, and yeah he is in love.

He whispers to her skin, _I'll be back love_ , and she sighs in content, and he slowly gets up without disturbing his heart. He tucks the sheets around her just a little tighter, wishing she would take this day for her to relax. 

She has been having trouble eating, sudden mood swings, and complaining. 

But that's okay, he'll stop at the store and buy her a rose, and some of her favorite chocolate ( _I'll get fat!_ She laughs anyway, and both cuddle together in the couch watching another movie, munching on the chocolate ) and she'll be fine tomorrow.

He gets his mask, a physical embodiment of justice, and he wonders if she'll forgive him for putting it on to get her chocolate. Well, crime has to be stopped on his way to hopefully make her happy.

 

Then he's distracted, there's chaos on the crowds, and he'll take a sharp turn, he has to protect. How long has he been fighting?  Goblin is there, and he is swinging, and _swinging, and getting up, up, up, you're like me, Jesus everything hurts- -_

_Hurts._

sometimes he thinks that death is a moral crime, that no matter what, all deserve to live. Then how funny he is when he wishes for death.

 There's a soft revelation, _they're gone,_ and

**C R U N C H.**

 

Mary Parker wakes up, and the side of her bed is still warm, she frowns. She looks at the bathroom, the little line from yesterday is still there.

She wonders when Peter will come back for breakfast to break the news to him. Butterflies in her stomach making her a bit nauseous, but her hand instinctively goes to cover it. 

She smiles, a bit dizzy with the whole deal, she can't wait to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all an agnst puddle.


End file.
